The Thin Blue Line (2006)
The Thin Blue Line is a 2006 American comedy film and a reboot of The Thin Blue Line television series except that the series has changed geographically in New York City, America. In the film, a bumbling parking duty officer named Lazlo Bronson faces off against the mob during a scavenger hunt. The film stars Andrew Daly as Bronson and also co-stars Michael Douglas, Anthony Reynolds, Kanul Nayyar, and Shaque'O Neil. Plot Matthew Carswell (Michael Douglas), is a respected city council member running for mayor and secretly a mobster, is suspected of his Los Angeles drug trading partners of weak leadership when the NYPD is making business bad for him. Carswell assigns his aide to dispose of the evidence against him at a bar called the Barefoot Inn before the FBI could seize it. At the Inn, Bronson is meeting with his friends Ed Milton, Victor, his sister Sandy, and Sandy's boyfriend Eduardo. Victor makes a plan to start a scavenger hunt so the person can win a special prize while berating everyone for skipping his murder mystery dinner party. Everyone agrees to it, however, Bronson demands to know if they are really going to do it or just trick Victor again. When leaving, Bronson unwittingly takes a bag belonging to FBI Special Agent Hunter containing the evidence against Carswell, that Hunter collected. When Carswell learns of this, he assigns a taekwondo instructor known as Mr. Smith to assassinate Bronson. However, Bronson successfully fights him off while believing for it to be his partner Milton, whom he has been conducting surprise attacks on in order to improve him. Victor announces the start of the hunt with an oscillating amplifier and some pyrotechnics. He has hidden a golden coin in New York and everyone must solve ten puzzles to find it. Sandy picks Eduardo and tells Bronson that they are going to kick his ass. Bronson and Milton both decide to work together to find the prize. As the scavenger hunt is taking place, Carswell orders several henchmen to assassinate Bronson only for his bumbling nature to help him survive. FBI Agent Hunter calls Bronson over to his office and Bronson believes for it to be a job offer. Hunter tries to get back the information against Carswell. Bronson's bumbling immediately driving him insane such since Bronson keeps tripping and falling over the place since he doesn't know how to tie his shoelaces. Bronson accidentally trips over his own feet, knocking Hunter out the window and into a garbage bin. In the hospital when Bronson is wishing him well, he accidentally releases the brake on Hunter's bed; the bed races through the hospital corridors and throws Hunter into the river, and he angrily shouts idiot as he is plunged. Meanwhile, due to his unfaithfulness, Carswell's wife threatens him with divorce. Needing her respect and out of fear that she will expose his crimes, Carswell tells his secretary and mistress Alice that their relationship is over, to which Alice reacts angrily. Fearing that Alice will expose him, Carswell gives orders to have Alice killed at a nightclub. While there seeking to find the next puzzle for the scavenger hunt, Bronson and Milton inadvertently manage to save her. At Alice's flat, Bronson reveals himself as a policeman, prompting Alice to explain everything to him. When more hitmen arrive, Milton arrives to save them. Alice gives Bronson a videotape of Carswell having one of his associates beaten to death after discovering that the dealer has been stealing money from him. Bronson crashes the debate and discovers that the moderator is the genuine article. Undettered, Bronson orders Milton to play the tape, however, its actually a sex tape between two of Bronson's neighbors. Bronson sneaks away and soon Hunter arrives, having gone insane from Bronson's bumbling, tries to kill him only to accidentally kill Carswell instead. Sandy and Eduardo discover the coin is in Bronson's apartment. They start ransacking the place but are unable to find the coin. Victor arrives wearing a smoking jacket and carrying a pipe and tells to them to check their pockets. Everyone has a gold coin. Sandy doesn't understand. Victor makes the point that when they're having fun together they are already winners. Victor has a coin and says that even he is a winner. The soon makes everyone enraged at this. Victor tries to that he didn't want anyone to feel bad. Some of the puzzles were really hard and he didn't know who was going to get Sandy. Sandy looks at Victor and tells him to run. Victor tells them that they had a wonderful time. Sandy then tells him to run to India. Victor runs past Bronson on the stairs. Bronson finds the coin and tells the others that he won. Cast *Andrew Daly as Officer Lazlo Bronson *Adrian Holmes as Chief Frank King *Anthony Reynolds as Agent Hunter *Shaque O'Neil as Det. Ed Milton *Michael Douglas as Matthew Carswell *Dave Foley as the Mayor *Kanul Nayyar as Victor *Eduardo Verasteugui as Eduardo *Carly Pope as Sandy Bronson Category:Comedy Category:Reboots Category:PG-13 Category:Action Category:Mystery